"Your parent/guardian is right"
The term "Your parent/guardian is right" be it "Your father is right," "Your mother is right," and so on was used after "You know that you were not supposed to do that at all." Here are some examples. Your father's right This term was said by the troublemaker's mother after his/her father said, "You know that you were not supposed to do that at all." If it were for a male troublemaker, his mother would say, "Your father's right, young man/Mister," for a female troublemaker, her mother would say, "Your father's right, young lady/Missy," or if it's more than one troublemaker but their genders are different, their mother would say, "Your father's right, you two." The only exception was after Kendra stole a soda, as her mother passed away so her uncle said that phrase, but this was before she got a stepmother named Kimberly. Your mother's right This term was said by the troublemaker's father after his/her mother said, "You know that you were not supposed to do that at all." For example, if Gilbert faked a 911 call, his mother would say, "Gilbert, how dare you fake a 911 call?! You know that you were not supposed to do that at all!" Then, his father would say, "Your mother is right, young man/Mister! Faking a 911 call is not funny! You know we take 911 calls seriously! You're very lucky the police didn't take you to jail!" The only acception was when Adagio Dazzle did the same thing Gilbert did, as her sister Sunset Shimmer said that phrase. Your sister's/sisters are/name of sister is right This term was said by either the troublemaker's father or the troublemaker's mother when his/her sister said, "You know that you wer not supposed to do that at all!" If the troublemaker has more than one sister, one of the parents would say, "Your sisters are right!" At some times, if Scooter would get in trouble, his mother Emma or his father Brian would say, "Charlotte's right, young man/mister! You're grounded and that's final!" Your brother's/brothers are/name of brother is right This term was said by either the troublemaker's father or the troublemaker's mother when his/her brother said, "You know that you were not supposed to do that at all!" If the troublemaker has more than one brother, one of the parents would say, "Your brothers are right!" Sometimes, the name of the troublemaker's brother is included. For instance, if Candace's brother Walter says, "We don't care! You are grounded grounded grounded for (number of years)," either Diesel or Jennifer would say, "Walter is right young lady/Missy! You're grounded and that's final!" Your uncle's right This term is only used if mothers of troublemakers pass away, so sometimes the troublemaker's uncle takes her place also known as their father's brother. Take Kendra for instance. If she throw root beer at George and is sent home, Rodgers would say, "Kendra, how dare you throw root beer at George?! You know that you were not supposed to do that at all!" Jack would then say, "Your uncle's right, young lady/Missy! Throwing root beer at people is the wrong choice and you need to learn your lesson!" Your aunt's right Sometimes, aunts of troublemakers need to discipline them. For example, if Alexa were to moon Benjamin, Susan (her aunt) would say, "Alexa, how dare you moon Benjamin?! You know that you were not supposed to do that at all!" Then, either Kate (her mom) or David (her dad) would say, "Your aunt's right, young lady/Missy! That was rude and disgusting!" Your grandfather's right Like uncles and aunts, sometimes grandparents need to be in charge of troublemakers. If Chris (the son of Warren and Lucy) were to play a trick in the hospital, Alan would say, "Chris, how dare you play a trick in the hospital?! You know that you were not supposed to do that at all!" Either Warren (his dad) or Lucy (his mom) would say, "You grandfather is right, young man/Mister! Playing tricks in the hospital is not funny!" Your grandmother's right Same as before but that's only when Catherine Cook (the mother of Warren, Chris' father) says, "You know that you were not supposed to do that at all!" Your grand nephew's right Sometimes, it takes more work than parents, siblings, uncles, aunts and grandparents to do the trick. Take Chris Pettis for example, the son of Aaron and Maya. If he plays a trick in the hospital, sometimes not only his father, Aaron and his mother Maya are there but sometimes, Jack (Maya's father), Kimberly (Maya's stepmother) Rodgers (Maya's uncle) and Kendra (Maya's sister) are seen too. Rodgers would say, "Chris, how dare you play a trick in the hospital?! You know that you were not supposed to do that at all!" Either his father, mother, grandfather, grandmother, or his grand niece would say, "Your grand nephew's right young man/Mister! Playing tricks in the hospital is not funny!" Your grand niece's right Same as before but that's only when Kendra (the sister of Maya, Chris' mother) says, "You know that you were not supposed to do that at all!" Category:Terms